User talk:JH EP
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tierrie (talk) 12:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Blood Dragon Armor set Hey there, I noticed that you removed the +1 missile defense on the Blood Dragon armor set (Origins) page. This page is a little complex in that there are two versions listed because of the disparity between the v1.0 and v1.1 of the Armor. XBox continues to use v1.0 of the armor while PC users have been upgraded to v1.1. The page is set up so that both versions are listed. -- 22:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello and welcome to the wiki! I've noticed that you are interested in helping out but your English is not in some occassions at an appropriate level to safely insert new info in pages. But don't worry, I am in fact a non-native speaker too! Perhaps I could assist you in editing. Whenever you feel that your edits contain mistakes or typos, you can type what you want in the talk page of the page, so I could insert the info on the page afterwards. What do you think about this little arrangement? 21:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, good idea. JH EP (talk) 22:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Item categories Hey! Only the most specific categories should be added to the items. So if an item has Category: Dragon Age II medium chestpieces, there is no need to add Category:Dragon Age II medium armor, Category:Dragon Age II chestpieces, Category:Dragon Age II items, Category:Armor etc. Cheers! 08:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::how can i remove categories? JH EP (talk) 08:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) First, press Edit on the page. If you have categories module to the right you just hover over the category you want to remove and press the trash icon that appears. If you have it disabled in your preferences, the categories will show up at the bottom of the article as "Category:Name" blocks. In this case you remove them just as you remove the text. Press Publish, and categories should be gone. 08:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Heart of the Many bugs Hey there! You have added in Heart of the Many#Bugs a bug about leaving Tallis at the Retreat. Can't this happen for any other party member too? 11:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) it is not related to party members as i said before mountain path have two different version: after knowing truth about tallis and escaping from dungeons you can either help tallis and qunari or leave her and try to stay out of qunari "politics" .if you choose to leave tallis then in that case last encounter is bugged and so enemies attacking each-other despite they are both orlesian and allies! even if you leave tallis then at the ruins she will join you to kill prosper!(there is just some dialogue difference) JH EP (talk) 11:47, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Item values Hey. Please don't remove decimal parts from item values as this will result in incorrect prices on the merchant pages. For example, Vestments of the Mystic have a value of 5769.6. Their selling price is TRUNC(5769.6) = 5769 and buying price is TRUNC(5769.6 * 12.5) = 72120. Now if you remove the .6 from the end, the buying price becomes TRUNC(5769 * 12.5) = 72112 which is incorrect. Cheers! 16:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Also please see this – Forum:Acts in DA2 item infoboxes. 17:03, November 18, 2013 (UTC) |quests = none There are several optional brackets in the transformers. For example, we can add a specialization to a character but if we don't know it, or the character does not have a specialization, we simply don't list anything and remove that line. Similarly if an item is not involved in a quest, we do not add "none" in the transformer but remove the |quests line altogether. Cheers! 21:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :what is harm in writing that? JH EP (talk) 21:40, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It is reduntant info. It is the same as mentioning in Alistair's page, that "Alistair is not an elf". 21:55, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Like Viktoria, I feel that specifying "none" is redundant in this case. And I think that large scale changes like this should be discussed on a forum first. Also this particular change can be done with a single edit to the item template which is a much better way to do that. 22:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::ok, i wont use this redundant thing from now on. JH EP (talk) I'm afraid that there is some disagreement with your recent changes regarding the |act and |location. The reasons for the |act are mentioned here. As for the |location , it is more informative to add both the store and the location of this store in a parenthesis. Such convention is followed in many other item pages as well. As the wiki is dealing with arguments with discussions and consensus, I'd like to encourage you, should you feel strong about these three latest edits of yours, to bring a discussion detailing about why this change should happen. That way both sides of the argument can be presented and a decision will be made. Until then however, these two small changes (|act and |location) are being reverted. 22:40, November 18, 2013 (UTC) well store just was not mentioned in "|act" so i thought that is redundant to write and about act "2-3" is more like "2 and 3" but you cant broght them twice so i changed that to "2 or 3" and sometimes there were "|acts=x" instead of "|act=x" which was making it impossible to be seen and i corrected them but your undo made them invisible again in some cases! so these are part of rule here? JH EP (talk) 22:49, November 18, 2013 (UTC)